As the public becomes more conscious of the pollution problems associated with disposable babies' diapers, the need for an easily fitted washable baby's diaper has become more apparent. While a number of fitted babies' diapers have been proposed in the past, a number of problems have been formed to be associated with these diapers.
When a baby is first bore, the size of the diaper required is quite small, but as the baby grows, increasingly larger diapers are required. The presently available fitted diapers are made in a number of graduated sizes which become unusable as the baby outgrows each particular size.